


The Golden Mistake

by CatradoraIsCanon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gun Violence, Human Catra (She-Ra), Smut, Top Catra (She-Ra), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatradoraIsCanon/pseuds/CatradoraIsCanon
Summary: After an eventful night with a complete stranger, Adora finds out the mistake she just made. The stranger is a member of a mafia family that has been terrorizing and supplying cities with drugs. More correctly, she is the heir to the throne. and Adora is on the side of good, working for the police to bring justice and peace to the city. What happens when their worlds collide? Will Adora be able to separate her feelings from duty?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 140





	1. A Golden Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> And welcome! This is the story I will write after I finish with Like The Stars Hold The Moon. I'm posting this today, because I want to know if I should continue with it or nah? And also, I'm a bitch. I love keeping people excited for more! Enjoy this teaser! <3

The music was blasting in the dark room, the lights flashing different colors by every second, people were dancing, sweating, singing and drinking, and Adora was having the time of her life. She was there with her best friends, Bow and Glimmer, celebrating her job promotion, and Glimmer, being the mayor’s daughter, got them into this hot new club, called The Fright Zone. Bow and Glimmer were dating, and right now, they left to have some fun in the bathroom. Adora never had any problem with that, she was always fine being on her own whilst the two of them had their fun. 

Don’t pity Adora, she is single because she hasn’t found anyone yet, not that she hasn't dated people, but no one really excited her, no one dangerous enough or you know, good enough. It was stupid, just like the dress she was wearing. She was wearing a dark blue, tight short dress, which exposed her cleavage and her long legs, even her broad shoulders that held up the dress by the straps. And a black purse in her other hand. Her hair loose, which was a change from her usual hairdo, The Ponytail. Glimmer convinced her to wear it, in hopes that there might be someone special for Adora in this club. 

Adora was standing by the bar, sipping on her Apple Martini as she looked around at the dancefloor. There were fairly attractive people there, some of them were Adora’s type, whatever that type might be. But she couldn’t help but notice the pair of eyes that were staring at her from across the room, at the VIP section. The woman has been staring at her for quite some time now, making Adora feel flustered, but also really cautious. She decided to woman up, and look at the woman, to make sure if she was even staring at Adora and no one else. 

Adora gulped, she turned her head to the side and looked towards the VIP section. And yes, indeed, the woman was staring at her. It was hard to make out her features due to the darkness, but the woman lifted a hand and crooked a finger towards Adora, gesturing for her to come over. And Adora, without realizing why, did. Her steps were slow, unsure as she walked over to the VIP section, her drink in her hand as she tried to walk properly with her high heels, which was almost impossible. 

Adora reached the VIP section, coming face to face with the woman and Adora’s eyes widened as she stared at her, she was actually beautiful, she had two different colors on her eyes, one yellow and one blue, and she had short brown hair, she was sitting with one leg over the other, she was wearing a black suit with a red tie. And she was surrounded by three girls, all clinging to her sides as she had her arms wrapped around two of them. 

Adora gulped slightly and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. ‘’ Uh, did you call me over? Or have I really gotten too drunk without noticing it? ‘’ Adora said with an awkward chuckle, the woman was just staring at her, a soft smirk on her face as she stared at Adora, her eyes moving up and down, taking in all of Adora. Adora cleared her throat, she looked around and all of this felt entirely awkward. 

The woman looked at one of the girls, she leaned in and whispered something in her ear, and then all three of the girls got up, and left the VIP section. Adora glanced up at the white-haired female bodyguard that was standing next to the red velvet band that separated the woman from the crowd before she averted her gaze back to the woman, all nervous and flustered. The woman glanced up at her bodyguard and gave a slight nod, the white-haired bodyguard looked down at Adora and slowly removed the band. 

‘’ Come in. ‘’ The woman said with a sultry voice, Adora blushed and slowly stepped into the VIP section, her hand was shaking as she held onto the drink tightly, careful to not spill it on the woman and make a total mess of herself. Adora slowly sat down on the couch next to the woman, a few inches between them. This woman smelled so good, her perfume got stuck into Adora’s nose, it was not too much and not too little. It was perfect. 

Adora looked at the woman, an awkward smile on her face. The woman’s heterochromatic eyes were scanning her, looking her up and down once again, a soft smirk on her lips. Adora looked to the side, wondering what the hell the woman was staring at and why didn’t she say anything? 

‘’ Uh, what are you staring at? ‘’ Adora asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman and a soft glare in her eyes. The woman averted her eyes back to meet Adora’s gaze, still smirking and being so dashingly gorgeous. 

‘’ You seemed a little confused. First time? ‘’ The woman said without answering Adora’s question, she picked up her champagne glass and sipped from it lightly. Adora’s eyes drifted to stare at the woman’s lips when they pressed against the rim of the glass. 

Adora quickly looked back at the woman, she bit her lower lip and shrugged lightly. ‘’ First time here, yeah. Uh, is it that obvious? ‘’ Adora said with an awkward chuckle, the woman nodded slowly and Adora looked down at her drink, blushing furiously. ‘’ Well, that’s not awkward, at all. ‘’ She mumbled before taking a sip from her drink. 

The woman shook her head slowly. ‘’ Not at all. I think it’s quite intriguing. ‘’ She said, raising an eyebrow at Adora. 

Adora nodded slowly, she put her drink down on the table and crossed one leg over the other. ‘’ Uh, yeah, I’m actually here with my friends to celebrate a promotion. ‘’ Adora said, smiling proudly at the woman.

The woman nodded slowly, she lifted her glass. ‘’ Congratulations. ‘’ 

Adora chewed on her lower lip, she shrugged lightly. ‘’ Thanks. Uh, and you? I have never seen you here before. I mean, in this city. ‘’ 

The woman tilted her head to the side slightly, she smirked at Adora and put down her glass of champagne on the table. ‘’ Just moved back to the city after a few years of being away. ‘’ The woman said, licking her lips slowly. Adora’s eyes drifted down to the woman’s lips, they looked so kissable and they would probably taste so good- Adora shook her head slowly, she glanced back up to meet the woman’s eyes. 

Adora cleared her throat and put a hand out. ‘’ Uh, sorry, I’m Adora, by the way. ‘’ Adora said, the woman looked down at Adora’s hand before averting her gaze back to Adora’s face. 

‘’ Adora. ‘’ The woman repeated, testing out the sound of Adora’s name through her lips. Adora could feel her heart beat faster against her chest when she heard her own name come out through the brunette girl’s lips, and it sounded so beautiful when she said her name like that. ‘’ I like it. It suits you. ‘’ 

Adora rolled her eyes, she looked away before looking back at the woman, raising an eyebrow at her. ‘’ Let me guess, because I’m  _ adorable?  _ I have heard that before, it’s getting kind of worn out. ‘’ Adora said, and it’s true, that’s the pick-up line she usually gets and it’s boring as hell, nothing special about it. And honestly, it kinda makes her feel like a kid. 

The woman let out a soft chuckle, and god, it was the most beautiful laugh Adora has ever heard. It sounded so beautiful and this complete stranger made Adora feel some kind of way. Well, more than one way. She could already feel heat in her panties, she was actually turned on by this stranger and she has barely even touched Adora. 

The woman shook her head slowly, she smiled at Adora. ‘’ That was not what I was going to say, at all. I think it sounds beautiful, just like you. ‘’ 

Adora’s eyes widened slightly, she stared at the woman with a deep blush on her cheeks, she let out a shaky breath. ‘’ Are you- ‘’ Adora let out an awkward chuckle, she reached a hand up and rubbed the back of her neck. ‘’ Are you actually flirting with me right now? ‘’ The woman nodded slowly, Adora let out another awkward chuckle and dropped down her hand to her lap. ‘’ Oh, listen, um… ‘’ Adora furrowed her eyebrows, she realized that she didn’t get the stranger’s name and she gestured her hand towards the woman. 

‘’ Catra. ‘’ The woman said with a smirk, Adora looked at her and raised an eyebrow. That’s a weird name, uncommon, but somehow it felt like it was meant for this woman. 

‘’ Uh, Catra, right. Look, you are absolutely gorgeous, and wow, really hot. Say, is that Armani? ‘’ Adora gestured with her eyes towards the suit before averting her gaze back to Catra, who looked down at her suit before lifting her head to look at Adora again. ‘’ But uh, I’m not that kinda girl who leaves with a complete stranger to have a one night stand. ‘’ Adora’s eyes widened, she put her hands up in nervosity. ‘’ Not that it’s anything wrong with those kinds of girls, like I really appreciate their boldness. But I’m not like that. ‘’ 

Catra let out a soft chuckle, she shook her head slowly before tilting her head to the side slightly, her eyes locked into Adora’s own blue eyes and she leaned forward slowly. Adora’s breath hitched as she felt completely paralyzed, she didn’t move or say anything as the stranger, Catra, moved closer to her. Just when their lips were inches away from each other, Catra stopped and looked between Adora’s eyes. ‘’ Who said I was going to invite you to sleep with me? ‘’ 

Adora could feel her heart beat hard against her chest, a fresh pool of wetness coated her panties as she stared into Catra’s eyes, the hunger and desire in the heterochromatic eyes made Adora forget all about the club and the music, and there was nothing there except for the way Catra was staring at her. Adora quickly cleared her throat, she looked away and pulled back from Catra. ‘’ No one did. I just wanted to make that clear, so you don’t expect anything. ‘’ 

Catra shrugged lightly, she smirked at Adora as the blonde girl turned to look at her again. ‘’ Good. ‘’ Catra whispered quietly. Adora looked at Catra, her eyes glancing down at Catra’s lips once again as a really quiet whimper escaped her throat. 

* * *

The door of Catra’s hotel room bursts open as they stumble in, Adora and Catra are kissing each other eagerly, their hands clawing and pulling on each other’s clothes in an attempt to get each other undressed. Catra closes the door with her foot before turning Adora around to press her against the door, earning a soft gasp from the blonde girl. Catra quickly pulled back from the kiss, she went to kiss Adora’s neck as a knee pressed itself between Adora’s legs. Adora leaned her head back with her eyes closed, she moaned quietly as Catra licked and nipped on her neck, her hands moving up and down Adora’s thighs. Adora quickly tossed her purse to the side, biting her lower lip as she kicked off her high heels. 

‘’ Fuck… ‘’ Adora mumbled quietly, she put her hands on Catra’s shoulders as the brunette girl squeezed her hands on Adora’s thighs, digging those blunt nails into the skin. She slowly kissed down Adora’s neck to her collarbone where she began to suck lightly, leaving a small hickey there. 

Catra lifted her head to look at Adora again, she moved her hands to place them on Adora’s hips before slowly leaning in, her lips brushing against Adora’s own lips. ‘’ Are you sure you want this? ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips, almost seductively. Adora blinked her eyes open, and Catra’s eyes locked into hers. Adora really wanted this, she wanted Catra to fuck her so hard that she would forget about her own name. 

‘’ Yes. ‘’ Adora whispered back, Catra’s eyes became a shade darker with lust. She quickly grabbed onto Adora’s hips harder and turned her around, pressing her chest against the door. Adora let out a quiet gasp, she leaned her head back against Catra’s shoulder as the brunette girl started to kiss her neck slowly, her hands moving up on Adora’s sides until the rested on her shoulders and she slowly moved the straps of Adora’s dress down her shoulders, letting the dress drop down around Adora’s ankles. 

‘’ You are so beautiful. ‘’ Catra whispered against her neck, Adora let out a soft moan at the praise. Catra moved her hands back down to Adora’s waist, her fingers hooking into the waistband of Adora’s panties and she slowly pulled them down, making them drop down alongside the dress. Adora bit her lower lip, she closed her eyes and Catra’s fingers were splayed all of her ass, squeezing it gently. 

‘’ Mm, please. ‘’ Adora whimpered quietly, she was so wet and so desperate for Catra right now. She wasn’t usually like this, but Catra made her act like this, all needy and desperate to be filled and fucked. 

‘’ What do you want, princess? ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s ear, her fingers squeezing Adora’s asscheeks harder. Adora pushed her ass back against Catra’s hands, moaning quietly at the nickname. 

‘’ Fuck me. ‘’ Adora whispered shakily. Catra let out a soft chuckle against Adora’s ear, her hands moving to Adora’s inner thighs and she slowly spread Adora’s legs apart before moving two fingers between Adora’s wet folds slowly, Adora let out a quiet moan. 

‘’ You are so drenched, princess. You look so good for me. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you will forget your own name. I will make you scream out of pure pleasure. I will make you come so hard, you won’t be able to walk. ‘’ Catra whispered quietly against Adora’s ear. The blonde girl dug her nails into the door, moaning quietly as Catra moved her fingers between her folds. 

Catra kissed down Adora’s neck, to her shoulder, she brushed her teeth over the sensitive skin between Adora’s neck and shoulder as two digits pressed themselves against Adora’s opening, she slowly pushed them in. Adora let out a long moan at the feeling of being stretched, she pushed her hips back and Catra grabbed onto her hip with her free hand, holding her still as she pushed the digits inside Adora, all the way to the knuckles. 

‘’ Fuck, Catra… ‘’ Adora whimpered quietly, Catra shuddered against her, she was still fully clothed and it felt so hot right now. She slowly moved her fingers inside Adora, thrusting into her slowly. Adora bit her lower lip hard, soft moans escaping her throat as Catra fucked her with her fingers. Her body was pressed against Adora’s back, pressing her against the door as she quickened her fingers. Fucking Adora harder and faster. 

‘’ Good girl. So sweet for me. Does it feel good, Adora? ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s neck, Adora whimpered quietly as a response. 

‘’ Harder… Catra, mm, fuck me harder. ‘’ Adora moaned quietly, she reached a hand behind herself and tangled her fingers into Catra’s short hair. Catra bit her lip, she started to thrust her fingers harder into Adora, curling them and hitting the g-spot with every thrust. 

Adora was so tight, squeezing around her fingers, her inner walls clenching and sucking Catra’s fingers inside as the brunette girl kept fucking into her, pushing her against the door. Adora let out the sweetest of sounds, desperate and needy. Catra thrust her fingers into Adora’s gaping hole, harder and faster, taking her closer to the edge. Catra sank her teeth into the flesh of Adora’s shoulder, making the blonde girl let out a loud gasp, her fingers tightened into Catra’s hair, pulling on it, making Catra let out a loud groan and speed up her thrusts. 

‘’ Catra, I… I’m gonna... Ah! ‘’ Adora let out a quiet shriek, she arched her back and tensed up as she came all over Catra’s fingers, her juices spilled onto Catra’s knuckles and down her own thighs. Catra kept fucking her through her orgasm, but slower this time. Adora was shaking, her innerwalls were fluttering around Catra’s fingers as she settled down from her orgasm. 

Catra slowly pulled out her fingers from Adora’s gaping hole, they were coated with Adora’s juices. The blonde girl let out a quiet whimper when Catra pulled her fingers out, she slowly turned around weakly to face Catra. Adora looked at the brunette girl in front of her, Catra was staring at her fingers and Adora slowly grabbed onto Catra’s wrist, pulling the hand closer to herself as she locked eyes with Catra. She wrapped her lips around Catra’s two fingers, not breaking eye contact with the other girl, and she slowly sucked on the digits, licking her juices and cleaning Catra’s fingers. 

Catra smirked as she watched Adora taste her own juices, she could feel her own wetness between her legs at the display. Adora let go off Catra’s digits with a pop and Catra wasted no time, she quickly picked Adora up, making the blonde girl wrap her legs around Catra’s waist and they both leaned in, kissing each other eagerly. 

Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck, holding onto her as they kissed eagerly. Catra started to move, her hands under Adora’s thighs to hold her up as she walked towards the bedroom. When they reached the bed, Catra laid Adora down slowly, careful to not drop her before standing up. Adora looked at Catra with half-lidded eyes, she licked her lips in anticipation as Catra stared down at her. 

Catra slowly began to undress herself, first undoing her tie and then getting the rest of her suit off. Adora’s breath hitched as she stared at the woman above her, completely naked and she was absolutely gorgeous. Her stomach firm and lean, her long legs and incredible chest. Her breasts were smaller than Adora’s, perkier. Shit, she was so beautiful. 

Catra slowly leaned over Adora, her knees between Adora’s legs as she kissed the blonde girl, this time gently and slowly. Catra’s hand reached under Adora, she slowly unclasped Adora’s bra and tossed it aside before pulling back from the kiss. Adora looked up at Catra with half-lidded eyes, panting quietly as the brunette girl stared down at her. 

‘’ You really are beautiful. ‘’ Catra whispered quietly, Adora bit her lower lip, she reached a hand up and ran a finger down Catra’s jawline slowly. There was something different about this girl, something special about her. Could she be the one Adora has been looking for? 

‘’ You too. ‘’ Adora whispered back shakily, she slowly leaned up and caught Catra’s lips once again, kissing her softly. Catra did kiss back, but almost hesitantly. She slowly pulled back from the kiss, she leaned her head down and started to kiss Adora’s neck. 

Adora tilted her head back, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for another mind blowing orgasm, that she knew was about to come. Catra made her way to kiss down Adora’s neck to her chest, her hand cupping onto Adora’s breast whilst her lips wrapped around a hard nipple, sucking and licking the bud. 

‘’ Mm… ‘’ Adora moaned quietly, she bit her bottom lip, her nails dug into Catra’s shoulder blades as the brunette girl kept ravishing her nipple with her lips and her hand squeezing Adora’s other breast, her fingers squeezing and rolling the nipple. 

Catra pulled back from Adora’s breast, she slowly kissed down Adora’s firm stomach, her eyes looking up at the beautiful creature above her as she made her way down to Adora’s center. She placed her hands on Adora’s thighs, spreading her legs as she placed soft kisses on Adora’s inner thighs, making the blonde girl let out a soft gasp. Catra slowly kissed the area right above Adora’s pussy before licking a stripe from Adora’s opening to her clit. 

‘’ Ah… ‘’ Adora moaned quietly at the sudden touch of Catra’s tongue on her cunt. Adora spread her legs even further as Catra sucked her lower lips between her lips, earning a soft sigh from Adora. Catra closed her eyes, the smell of Adora’s arousal clogged her nose, it smelled so good and she felt so hungry right now. She pulled away from Adora’s lower lips with a pop before wrapping her lips around the clit, sucking on it eagerly. 

Adora moaned quietly, she arched her back slightly and dug her nails into Catra’s scalp, pulling her closer to her pussy. Catra slowly lifted Adora’s legs, she placed them on her shoulders as she kept sucking and licking Adora’s clit. Adora slowly grinded her hips up, moaning quietly. Catra let out a satisfied hum around the bud, she pulled back from sucking on it and flicked her tongue on it, making Adora go rigid under her. Catra dug her blunt nails into Adora’s thighs as she kept on sucking and licking the bud, dragging Adora closer to the edge. 

‘’ Mm, yes, fuck… Catra… ‘’ Adora moaned loudly, grinding her hips up as Catra kept on sucking her clit, she slowly licked a stripe down to Adora’s entrance and shoved her tongue inside, thrusting it slowly, as deep as she can get her tongue inside Adora’s gaping hole. The heels of Adora’s feet pressed against Catra’s back, pressing her closer as her thighs squeezed Catra’s head to prevent her from moving away.

A few more thrusts with her tongue, Catra pulled back and went back to suck on the clit again, she flicked her tongue on it. Adora was moaning loudly by now, her nails digging into Catra’s scalp, her hands pulling on Catra’s hair as she felt herself nearing the edge, and then, she arched her back and let out a loud moan, tensing up and shaking as she came into Catra’s mouth, her juices coating Catra’s chin and nose as her orgasm hit her like a truck. 

Catra let out a satisfied moan against Adora’s clit, she slowly pulled back and licked Adora’s cunt, pushing her through her orgasm, licking up all the juices that came out of Adora’s delicious pussy. She looked up at Adora through half-lidded eyes as the blonde girl came, she licked and sucked until Adora let out a quiet whimper, she was too overwhelmed to continue and Catra pulled back. She sat up on her knees, wiped the cum of her chin with her thumb and an open-mouthed grin spread all over her face. Adora was panting quietly, she blinked her eyes open and stared at Catra with half-lidded eyes. Catra slowly reached towards the drawer, she opened it up slowly. Adora’s eyes shifted to watch Catra pull out a black strap-on from her drawer.

“ How do we feel about this, Princess? “ Catra whispered, wiggling the strap-on in her hand as she smirked down at Adora. 

Adora nodded quickly, she bit her lower lip and sat up weakly. “ We like it. But uh, can I ride you? “ Adora asked shyly, all flustered and breathless as she looked at Catra. 

Catra tilted her head to the side, she looked between Adora’s eyes, making the blonde girl blush furiously. Catra then nodded slowly. “ Let me just put it on. “ She got up from the bed, and pulled the strap-on over her waist, strapping it tightly. 

Adora licked her lips in anticipation, the dildo was a little above average, a little curvy and thick. She could take it, even though she had her concern about that. After Catra got herself ready, she laid down on her back and looked at Adora. Catra smirked up at Adora, the blonde girl rubbed her hand over Catra’s thigh as she stared down at the dildo. 

“ Get on. “ Catra said, patting her own hip slowly. Adora threw one leg over Catra’s waist, straddling her. She felt the dildo between her folds, slowly grinding her cunt against it with soft huffs escaping her lips. Catra bit her lower lip, she looked between their bodies and watched Adora’s folds spread open as she grinded down on the length. “ Good girl. Put it inside. “ 

Taking orders was a thing for Adora, she was good at that too, obeying. She lifted her hips slightly, she reached a hand behind herself as she looked down at Catra, her hand grabbed onto the length and guided it into her opening. She let out a soft gasp as the tip pressed against her hole, she slowly pushed down, sinking down onto the length. 

“ You’re so tight. “ Catra whispered, her hands on Adora’s hips to help her sink down slowly. When Adora bottomed out, she let out a hitched breath and didn’t move, she closed her eyes at the feeling of being filled. She placed her hands on Catra’s chest, supporting herself so she wouldn’t fall down because of the overwhelming sensation.

She adjusted herself, letting herself get used to the length inside her before she lifted her hips again, and then sank down. A soft moan escaped her lips as she began with a rhythm of bouncing up and down slowly, taking it so perfectly well. Her previous orgasms had opened her up, stretched her out. And she needed more.

Adora dug her nails into Catra’s chest, bouncing up and down, moaning quietly. Catra was grunting and groaning under her, her hands on Adora’s hips as she guided her up and down. Adora rolled her hips every time her ass slapped down against Catra’s crotch.

Catra looked up at Adora, not closing her eyes as she watched the beautiful goddess above her fuck herself on Catra’s length, taking what she wants and how she wants it. Catra’s eyes averted their gaze to look between their bodies, Adora’s folds were spread open with the length inside them. Catra quickly looked up at Adora again when she heard a long moan escape Adora’s lips.

Catra let out a groan, the other end of the strap pressed against her own clit, rubbing on it every time Adora moved her hips. Catra placed her feet on the bed, she held onto Adora’s hips and started to thrust up her hips to meet Adora’s movements, fucking into her. 

“ Catra… Yes…Ah! “ Adora cried out, squeezing her eyes shut and throwing her head back as she bounced harder and faster, not stopping. Catra quickly sat up, she wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist and leaned in to take a nipple into her mouth. Adora tangled her fingers into Catra’s hair, pulling on it, earning a loud groan from Catra as the brunette girl licked and ducked her nipple into her mouth. 

The length inside Adora was hitting her g-spot everytime she pushed down, making her go absolutely rigid above Catra, rolling her hips back and forth. Catra’s arms around her waist held onto her, the warm lips around her nipple was almost too much. And Adora let out a loud cry as she came again, her orgasm made her shake and tremble in Catra’s arms, her hips still moving as she rode out her orgasm. 

“ So good. Fuck… “ Catra grunted, she kissed Adora’s neck as the blonde girl kept moving slowly. “ One more. You can do it. “ Catra whispered against Adora’s neck. The blonde girl let out a quiet whimper, clearly too exhausted to continue moving. But Catra wasn’t pleased, she needed one more orgasm from Adora. 

She quickly flipped them around so she was laying on top of Adora, the blonde girl wrapped her legs around Catra’s waist, her heels pressing against Catra’s ass and her arms slipping under Catra’s arms, her nails digging into Catra’s back. Catra quickly started to thrust into Adora, her face buried against Adora’s neck as she grunted quietly against it. 

“ Yes! Fuck me… Ah… Catra… harder… “ Adora moaned, leaning her head back and closing her eyes tightly as she let Catra use her, fuck her. She felt like she was worn out, she was out of orgasms, but Catra seemed determined to pull out one more out of Adora. 

Catra held onto Adora’s hips tightly, thrusting into the blonde girl harder and faster, the other end of the strap pressed so nicely against Catra’s clit, pushing her closer to her own orgasm. Adora was so usable, so fuckable, so perfectly made for Catra. 

She didn’t stop, pushing and pulling Adora’s inner walls with the length, stretching her tight pussy out and Adora was so good, taking it all, letting out the sweetest of sounds as she dragged her nails down Catra’s back. 

“ You are so good for me, Adora. “ Catra grunted, she lifted her head and kissed Adora deeply, earning a soft moan against her lips from Adora. Her thrusts kept up the pace, fucking into Adora with the same force. The room echoed with the sounds of their skin slapping together, their moans and grunts. Catra pulled back from the kiss, she kissed Adora’s neck again, licking and sucking on it, leaving hickeys as a mark.

“ D-Don’t stop… I’m so close… “ Adora moaned, biting her bottom lip as Catra continued to fuck into her, hitting her g-spot with every push. She could feel her inner walls clench around the length, sucking it in and keeping it there. She was so close, just a few more thrusts and…

“ Catra! “ Adora arched her back, tensing up and squeezing around the length, her nails dug harshly into Catra’s back, drawing out blood. The girl above her made shallow, but hard thrusts until she came, groaning loudly against Adora’s neck as she rode both their orgasms out with her thrusts.

Adora’s arms dropped down on the sheets, she felt so limp and worn out, she was panting quietly as Catra kept on thrusting into her gently and slowly. Adora let out a quiet whimper, and Catra stopped moving. The other girl was panting quietly against Adora’s neck before she pulled out of Adora, she rolled over and slumped down next to Adora. 

Adora placed the back of her hand against her sweaty forehead, she had her eyes closed as she tried to regain her normal heartbeat. She felt so tired, so relaxed. Catra was shuffling next to her, removing the strap-on and tossed it aside before she got up from the bed, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind herself.

Adora blinked her eyes open, she turned her head to look at the bathroom door with half-lidded eyes. She felt so tired, she could feel sleep creeping up on her. This bed was really comfortable, warm and soft. 

After a few minutes in the bathroom, Catra opened the door and walked out. She looked at the bed, furrowing her eyebrows as she watched Adora sleep, snoring quietly. Catra slowly walked towards the bed, she reached a hand down and brushed some loose hair from Adora’s forehead, tilting her head to the side as she observed the sleeping beauty. 

* * *

The sun was shining through the window, Adora blinked her eyes open and let out a loud yawn, she stretched her arms over her head as she looked towards the nightstand with half-lidded eyes. Her entire body felt so relaxed, she actually had a good night sleep and last night was amazing. No one has ever made her feel this good before. She wasn’t even a virgin, but this time, it felt incredible. When Adora’s eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed a folded piece of paper on the nightstand. She slowly sat up, being completely naked, and pulled the sheets to cover her chest as she grabbed onto the note with her other hand, opening it up and reading it. 

_ Good morning. Last night was amazing.  _

_ I had to leave for work, but make yourself comfortable. _

_ Order some room service, watch some TV or leave.  _

_ I really don’t care. _

_ But it was nice and I guess I will see you around.  _

_ -C  _

Adora furrowed her eyebrows as she read through the letter. She felt kinda disappointed that Catra wasn’t there next to her this morning, but she also felt some kind of annoyance at Catra’s way to explain herself or even being considerate.  _ I really don’t care.  _ Who the fuck does she thinks she is? Adora rolled her eyes, she threw the letter aside before letting out a loud sigh, rubbing her face with her palms. 

Then she heard a phone vibrate, Adora quickly lifted her head from her hands and looked around the room with wide eyes. Where is her phone? She noticed her black purse right outside the open door, she grabbed onto the sheets and quickly crawled out of the bed, almost throwing herself on the floor as she stumbled towards her purse. She quickly opened up her purse, pulling out her phone and pressing it against her ear. 

‘’ Hello? ‘’ Adora said, almost breathlessly. She blew on some hair that came over her face as she waited for the other person to answer her. 

‘’ Adora!? Where are you?! You just disappeared last night, Bow and I were really worried! ‘’ Glimmer shouted out loud from the other side of the phone, Adora closed her eyes and slowly sat up, pulling the sheets around her naked body. 

‘’ Shit. ‘’ Adora mumbled, she looked around the room. ‘’ I’m at a hotel room, I kinda slept with someone last night. ‘’ Adora whispered, closing her eyes and rubbing the sleep of her eyes with the back of her hand. Glimmer let out a loud shriek from the other end of the phone with excitement. Adora groaned at the loud noise, she pulled the phone from her ear before pressing it back when Glimmer stopped shouting. 

‘’ Oh my god, finally! Who was it?! What’s her name? How old is she? Does she live here? Is she hot? ‘’ Glimmer asked, Adora felt so confused and she really didn’t know what question to answer yet. 

‘’ Her name is C- ‘’ Adora didn’t get to finish her sentence because she had another call coming in through her phone, she pulled her phone back and looked at the screen.  _ The station.  _ Adora let out a sigh and pressed the phone back into her ear. ‘’ Glimmer, I will call you back. ‘’ She heard Glimmer protest, but she accepted the call from the station instead. ‘’ Hello? ‘’ 

‘’ Adora, where are you? The meeting is about to start in half an hour and you’re nowhere to be seen? ‘’ Her colleague, Mermista, said through the other side of the phone.

Adora’s eyes widened, she quickly stood up and looked around the room for her dress. She had a meeting in an hour and she completely forgot about it. She cursed Catra for giving her the best night of her life mentally before speaking up. ‘’ Oh, shit, right. Yeah, yeah. I’m on my way. Can you do me a small favor? ‘’ 

Mermista let out a loud groan. ‘’ Yeah, what is it? ‘’ 

‘’ Can you go to my locker and get my uniform ready for me? I’m coming in with last night’s outfit. ‘’ Adora said, she quickly ran out of the bedroom and she found herself in the living room. This hotel room was huge, it looked more like an apartment and she finally found her dress on the floor. She quickly reached for it, dropping the sheets in the progress. 

‘’ Yeah, whatever. I will get it ready for you. Just hurry up. ‘’ Mermista said before hanging up. Adora tossed her phone to the couch and quickly got herself ready, she actually felt disgusting right now. She ran into the bathroom, hoping that Catra would have a toothbrush or something that she could use, and luckily for her, she did. Who the fuck is this girl? 

* * *

Adora walked into the backdoor of the station, she quickly made her way to the locker room, hoping none of her colleagues would catch her wearing this dress, her high heels in her hands and her hair all messed up. She managed to get inside the locker room and Mermista had seriously put her uniform perfectly on the bench, Adora quickly got herself ready and all dressed up before she ran out again. 

Her gun strapped against her belt, her badge on her chest and her police uniform perfectly set up. Adora was a cop. Well, she just got promoted as a detective. She always wanted to be a cop, taken after her father, who was an amazing detective, loved by all of Brightmoon City’s citizens. Unfortunately, her father got shot on the back, making him paralyzed from the waist down. And now, Adora was doing her best to make him proud. 

Adora reached the door to the meeting room, she gulped, all flustered for coming in later than everyone else as she shakily opened the door to the meeting room. All her colleagues were already seated and all of them stared at her with raised eyebrows, shocked that Adora Grayskull actually came late to a meeting. 

‘’ Sorry I’m late. ‘’ Adora mumbled quietly, slowly sitting down on her seat. Her boss was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

‘’ It’s okay, Adora. We’re glad that you made it here safely. ‘’ Her boss, Micah, said with a soft smile. She always appreciated him, he was Glimmer’s dad and he has known her for a really long time by now. Adora looked over her shoulder and looked at Bow with a tired smile. Bow smiled back at her, he reached a hand forward and placed it gently on her shoulder. 

‘’ Welcome, detectives. ‘’ Micah said, clasping his hands together with a wide smile and looking around the room. 

‘’ Chief. ‘’ Everyone said in unison, giving their boss a small nod. 

‘’ You are all probably wondering why I’ve gathered all of you here today. ‘’ Micah said, turning around to look at the board behind him. Adora looked at the board, her hands clasped together as she stared at all of the pictures pinned on the board. ‘’ We now have something important to tell all of you. I want you all to be cautious after what I’m about to tell you. ‘’ 

Everyone nodded slowly, Adora furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Micah. 

‘’ There is a new family that has been moving into Brightmoon City. They were living here a long time, until they moved away. This family owns one of the biggest corporations around the world. Horde Industries, it’s seen as an oil business, shipping and whatnot of that. However, we believe strongly that they are also a mob family, as number one suppliers of drugs. ‘’ Micah said, he placed a photo against the board and pinned it there, causing all of the detectives to avert their gaze to the board. 

‘’ This is Shannon Weaver, she also goes by the name Shadow Weaver. CEO of the company. We believe she is the boss of this group of criminals. ‘’ Micah said, looking at his detectives. 

Adora stared at the photo, the woman was around fifty years old, she had pale skin, green eyes and black hair. She kinda looked like a criminal, but you are not supposed to judge a person by the way they look. Adora quickly raised her hand, she averted her gaze back to Micah. ‘’ I’m sorry, sir, but how do we know that they are responsible for the drugs going around? ‘’ 

Micah nodded slowly, clearly happy that Adora was asking that question. ‘’ Well, detective Grayskull, a lot of countries where they have been living, has reported that drugs started to become a huge problem nationally after this family settled there. However, no one has ever been able to prove that they are the reason for it all. ‘’ 

Adora nodded slowly and thoughts kept wandering in her mind. What if they are not the reason for it? However, it’s quite suspicious that drugs became a problem after the family moved there. 

‘’ We are not gonna arrest them out of the blue, that’s why I need you all to be cautious about all of this. If this family has anything to do with the drugs, we are gonna prove it and lock them up for good. ‘’ Micah said, he let out a sigh and looked back at the board. He reached into his folder, pulling out another picture before pinning it on the board. 

Adora looked behind her shoulder again at Bow, her eyebrows were furrowed. Bow just looked at her, shrugging lightly as he didn’t really understand what was going on either. 

‘’ And this is her daughter, Catrina Weaver. The heir to the throne, the future CEO of Horde industries. ‘’ Micah said, looking over at his detectives. ‘’ Do not underestimate any of them. They are rich, and they have gotten out of very tight situations. ‘’

Adora turned around to look at the board again, and her heart stopped. Right there, on the board, was a picture of Catra in her suit, getting into her black Lamborghini car. Adora could feel all the blood disappear inside her, leaving her pale and in shock. Her eyes wide as she stared at the picture, her mouth slightly agape. 

_ Just moved back to the city after a few years of being away.  _

‘’ Oh, shit. ‘’ 


	2. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with Like The Stars Hold The Moon, and I'm officially starting this new story! Everyone loved the first chapter, and it really motivated me to write this! So enjoy it! I'm updating every Saturday! <3

Adora let out a relieved sigh as the meeting ended, she really needed to get out of that room. She quickly got up from her chair when the chief dismissed them, Bow was staring at Adora with furrowed eyebrows as the blonde girl quickly left the room. The air felt warm, she was actually sweating right now. Adora quickly looked around the precinct, her eyes wide and her face flustered. Do they notice? Can they see that she just slept with the enemy? 

She looked towards the bathroom and quickly walked towards it, opening the door quickly and getting inside. She placed her hands on the sink, breathing heavily as she stared at herself through the dirty mirror. Why is it so dirty? Adora quickly grabbed some paper towels, she turned on the faucet and held the paper under it to wet them before quickly wiping the mirror. 

Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder, she heard her name and she quickly turned around with a startled gasp. It was Bow. Staring at her with furrowed eyebrows. ‘’ Hey, Adora, are you okay? ‘’ Bow asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. 

Adora stared at him with wide eyes, panting quietly before nodding quickly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously with one hand whilst throwing the paper towels into the trash bin with her other hand. ‘’ Uh, yeah, it’s just really warm here. Have you noticed? ‘’ Adora let out a nervous chuckle, turning around again before tossing some water onto her face to cool down. 

Bow rubbed her back gently, he shook his head and let out a quiet sigh. ‘’ No, Adora. I haven’t really noticed that. Did something happen last night? ‘’ Bow’s eyes widened quickly as Adora turned around, looking at him with sad eyes. ‘’ Oh my god, you’re on drugs. ‘’ 

Adora furrowed her eyebrows at Bow’s stupid suggestion, she shook her head quickly and threw her hands in the air. ‘’ No, Bow. I’m not on drugs. I’m a part of the police force. ‘’ Adora rolled her eyes before letting out a sigh. 

‘’ So? Cops can be corrupted. ‘’ Bow shrugged, he looked at Adora and shook his head slowly, his hand resting on Adora’s shoulder. ‘’ Hey, seriously, did something happen last night? You just disappeared and Glimmer was freaking out this morning, texting me that you went home with someone. ‘’ 

Adora stared at Bow, she couldn’t tell him the truth. She didn’t really know, but still, it felt weird. What if everyone stops trusting her if they find out? Did Catra know that she was a cop? Adora shook her head slowly, she chewed on her bottom lip. ‘’ No. Nothing bad happened. I had a good time last night. It’s just really warm in here, and I really think I should go out for some fresh air or something. ‘’ Adora gulped, she looked between Bow’s eyes and hoped that he would believe her. 

Bow smiled softly and nodded, he grabbed onto Adora’s hand gently. ‘’ I will come with you. ‘’ Adora forced a tight smile, she nodded slowly and both of them left the bathroom together. She just knows that she wasn’t really done with their questions, but she needs to make sure that no one knew the truth about last night. 

* * *

Catra played with the golden ring around her middle finger, staring at the board with a soft smirk on her face. They were all seated around a long, rectangle shaped table and Catra’s mother, Shannon Weaver, was sitting by the end of it with her daughter next to her. By the huge board at the other side of the room was Hordak, her uncle, which she hated, by the way. It’s a throne thing, he wants it and she will have it. It’s a rival between them two, but her mother is set to make Catra the heir. 

Hordak was currently explaining how Brightmoon has changed during the last couple of years, who the mayor was, and members of the police force that they should keep an eye on. The thing about Horde Industries is that; it’s a normal oil company, they ship and dig oil. That’s it. But behind closed doors, there is a drug cartel and everyone in this room is a part of it. 

Catra has moved around to different parts of the world, given that Horde Industries is a internationell company, settled almost everywhere in the world. Her family is power hungry, ever since Catra was a child, she has been having riches and never once lacked it. She loved it. Every car. Every girl. Every ring on her fingers. And she wanted more. She wanted the power her mother possessed. 

‘’ The mayor is Angella Queen, which we are all familiar with. And here is, ‘’ Hordak turned to the board, his fingers grazing over a picture of a man with long black hair and a black beard. ‘’ her husband, Micah Queen, the chief of the police district, here in Brightmoon. ‘’ 

Catra rolled her eyes, she looked at her mother, who was just staring straight at the board with a concentrated face. Catra furrowed her eyebrows, she wanted to be like her mother, she wanted to be this kind of boss. So she did what her mother did, she looked at the board and concentrated on what her uncle had to say. She was aiming to impress her mother with this mission, to show her that she is ready to take over. 

‘’ We did some research before we came here, and these are the most important detectives we need to worry about. ‘’ Hordak said, placing a picture on the board. ‘’ We have this man here, his name is Bow Archerman. ‘’ Catra raised an eyebrow at the picture, he looked to be around the same age as Catra, but still with a soft, hairless baby-face. He had brown skin and faded hair, and didn't really look like a threat. Next picture was a woman with blue hair, brown skin and brown eyes. Cute. ‘’ And here is Mermista. ‘’ The next picture was a white male, with purple hair and a weird mustache. Seriously, purple? ‘’ This is SeaHawk, which is his codename. ‘’ And another picture, and another, and then another. 

Catra was getting bored, her fingers stopped playing with her rings a while ago. Everyone was still focused on the board, and Catra did too, honestly, but she was bored. ‘’ And her. ‘’ Next picture was placed on the board, Catra’s eyes widened quickly as she stared at the picture. Blonde hair, blue eyes, ponytail. Absolutely beautiful. Adora. ‘’ Her name is Adora Grayskull, her father was George Grayskull, the detective that is now paralyzed from the waist down after a- ‘’ Hordak stopped, he looked towards the others and smiled creepily. ‘’ An accident. ‘’ 

Catra gulped slightly, she began to play with her ring again as her heart beat fast against her chest. Why is she so nervous about all of this? Who cares? Adora was just another girl she fucked, no big deal there. But why did she feel like this? Why is her heart pounding like this? 

Hordak clasped his hands together, still smiling that creepy smile. ‘’ As always, the drugs need to get out through the streets. Money, money, money. That’s our goal. ‘’ Everyone nodded once and Hordak dismissed them all.

Catra quickly got up from her seat, her bodyguard, Scorpia, followed her like a tail as Catra made her way towards her room/office. This company was like a hotel, all the members of the mafia family were living here. But almost all of them had their normal room, which was like huge apartments, with kitchens, bedrooms, bathrooms. Catra, her mother and Hordak had slightly bigger apartments, with more room. 

Catra looked at Scorpia as they reached Catra’s room, she patted the taller girl on the shoulder and smiled at her. ‘’ You can go and sleep, big gal. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright? ‘’ 

Scorpia looked down at Catra, she smiled brightly and nodded quickly. ‘’ Sure thing, boss. ‘’ She made a salute before leaving, Catra rolled her eyes and let out a quiet sigh. Scorpia was usually happy, a little different than Catra, but good muscles. She would take a bullet for Catra, and given her line of work, Catra needs it. 

She opened the front door, groaning quietly as she stepped into her apartment. She rubbed her hands over her face, she could really use some sleep right now. But Adora’s face kept flashing in her mind, that stupid smile. The way she felt. Catra made her way towards her office, she noticed a figure standing by her bedroom, leaning against the doorframe. 

‘’ Lonnie. ‘’ Catra sighed, looking at Lonnie with a raised eyebrow. ‘’ What are you doing here? ‘’ Catra crossed her arms over her chest as Lonnie walked closer to her, a soft smirk on her face, causing Catra to narrow her eyes at the girl. 

‘’ I’m curious, Catra. ‘’ Lonnie said, dragging a finger down Catra’s arm. ‘’ Who is that blonde cop? ‘’ Lonnie tilted her head to the side, still smirking at Catra like she just found the greatest treasure. 

Catra rolled her eyes, she dropped her arms to her sides. ‘’ Who are you talking about? ‘’ 

Lonnie rolled her eyes before raising an eyebrow. ‘’ Don’t play dumb with me, Catra. Adora Grayskull. ‘’ Lonnie bit her bottom lip, smiling behind it. 

‘’ No one. ‘’ Catra glared at Lonnie, taking a step forward to intimidate the other girl. Lonnie didn’t move an inch, she didn’t even flinch. Is she enjoying this? They have slept once before, a while ago. Lonnie has been asking for more, Catra didn’t want more. Nothing to do with Lonnie, really. She is beautiful, and honestly, it was good sex. But something didn’t sit right between them two. Maybe it’s the thing that they both enjoyed dominance, and Catra isn’t the one to be submissive. 

‘’ You sure? I saw the way you looked at the picture. Is our Catra in love? ‘’ Lonnie said with a mocking tone. Catra let out a loud growl, she pressed her arm against Lonnie’s throat and pushed her against the wall roughly, causing the other girl to let out a loud gasp. 

‘’ Watch it, Lonnie. Be careful what you say to me. Adora is no one, nothing, just like you. And exactly like you, she was just another fuck. ‘’ Catra growled, her face inches away from Lonnie’s as she glared brutally at her. Lonnie’s nails were clawing on Catra’s arm, which pressed harder against her throat, causing the air to get caught.

‘’ Catra… ‘’ Lonnie whimpered, holding onto Catra’s arm. ‘’ I was just joking around… ‘’ Lonnie tried to breathe, her eyes were tearing up as she struggled. 

‘’ Next time you’re joking around, I would suggest you think twice about it. Because I can easily replace you, just as easily as I could kill you. ‘’ Catra threatened before pushing Lonnie back as she let go off her. Lonnie dropped down to her knees, her hand pressed against her chest as she regained her breathing. Catra let out a sigh, she shook her head and turned around. ‘’ Leave. ‘’ 

Lonnie looked up at Catra’s back, her body trembling out of fear as she shakily got up from the floor. She quickly walked out of the room, her hand against her throat gently, shutting the door behind herself. Catra let out another groan, she rubbed her face with her hands and walked into her office. 

‘’ Mjau, kitty got claws. ‘’ A voice said in her office, it was low and Catra knew exactly who it was. 

Catra rolled her eyes, she let out a quiet sigh and walked to her desk chair, sitting down on it. ‘’ Not you too. Doesn’t anyone here respect privacy? ‘’ Catra said, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and pouring it down in a glass before putting it down again. 

The person stood behind Catra’s desk chair, their hands slowly moving up and down Catra’s collarbone before placing themselves on her shoulders, giving her a nice massage. ‘’ Mm, kitten, you’re really tense. ‘’ 

Catra let out a soft sigh, she leaned her head back against the chair and closed her eyes as she lifted the glass to her lips, taking a sip from the whiskey. ‘’ There is a lot to do, DT. Of course I’m stressed. ‘’ 

Double Trouble slowly leaned in closer to Catra’s ear, their lips brushing against the tip of Catra’s ear gently. ‘’ Maybe you just need a nice hole to fuck. ‘’ Double Trouble whispered against Catra’s ear, their hands slowly moving down to Catra’s chest again. 

Catra let out a sigh and shook her head. ‘’ Not tonight, DT, I’m really not in the mood. ‘’ She usually didn’t turn down a nice time with Double Trouble, now that was someone she loved to sleep with. They were submissive, they loved sleeping with Catra without any attachments nor demands. Giving Catra everything she wanted. 

Double Trouble rolled their yellow colored eyes, they were beautiful with their long, blonde hair, yellow eyes and gorgeous body. They slowly walked around the chair, jumping up to sit on the desk and crossing one leg over the other. ‘’ I hate when you’re all business, no fun. ‘’ Double Trouble pouted, Catra looked up at them with a soft smirk, her hand slowly rubbing Double Trouble’s thigh. 

‘’ We need to focus on the mission. ‘’ Catra said, her hand still rubbing Double Trouble’s clothed thigh. 

Double Trouble started to grin widely, they looked down at Catra’s hand on their thigh before looking back at Catra. Double Trouble slowly reached their hand over, they grabbed onto Catra’s jaw. ‘’ Speaking of the mission, who is the blonde girl that made your jaw drop? ‘’ Double Trouble whispered, popping the ‘ p ‘ as they stared into Catra’s eyes. 

Catra quickly glared at Double Trouble, she pulled her jaw out of their grasp as she let out a quiet growl. ‘’ You heard what I told Lonnie, she is no one. I slept with her last night, that’s it. She is nothing to me. ‘’ 

Double Trouble was grinning widely, their hands grasping onto the edge of the desk as they leaned in closer. ‘’ You are looking at this all wrong, kitten. ‘’ 

Catra raised an eyebrow, she tilted her head slightly to the side as she studied Double Trouble’s face with her eyes. ‘’ You are planning something. ‘’ 

Double Trouble shrugged lightly, grinning down at Catra. ‘’ No. More like a suggestion. ‘’ Catra raised both of her eyebrows, urging Double Trouble to continue. ‘’ I think we should see if that tongue of yours has kept our little blonde cop spellbound. ‘’ Double Trouble ran a manicured nail down Catra’s cheek slowly. ‘’ I say we use this to our advantage. ‘’ 

Catra smirked up at Double Trouble, she put down her glass of whiskey as she stood up slowly. Double Trouble spread her legs, Catra slowly moved to stand between them, her hands rubbing up and down Double Trouble’s thighs as she leaned in closer, her lips brushing against Double Trouble’s lips. ‘’ Now this is why I love keeping you around. ‘’ 

Double Trouble locked eyes with Catra, a soft smirk spread over their lips. ‘’ Is that the only reason? ‘’ Double Trouble whispered, Catra’s eyes darkened with lust before she quickly crashed their lips together. 

Double Trouble walked through the hallway whilst humming happily. They slept with Catra once again, and it was absolutely marvelous. Lonnie was standing in the hallway, talking to Rogelio when she spotted Double Trouble. She quickly walked over to them, she raised an eyebrow as she walked with them. ‘’ And why are you so happy? ‘’

Double Trouble looked at Lonnie with a wide grin. ‘’ Aren’t we usually happy after a good time, darling? ‘’ DT stopped on their tracks, they looked at Lonnie as they tilted their head to the side. 

Lonnie looked at DT, furrowing her eyebrows. ‘’ She slept with you again? ‘’ 

DT nodded slowly, almost satisfied with the look on Lonnie’s face. ‘’ Well, yes, of course. ‘’

‘’ I don’t understand, how do you make her sleep with you all the fucking time? ‘’ Lonnie asked, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. Double Trouble let out a dark chuckle, they shook their head as they stepped closer to Lonnie. 

‘’ You don’t understand how Catra works, darling. She gets wet for power. Give her power, and she will fuck you. She is coldhearted, ruthless, and one day, she will give us everything we ever wanted. Get on her good side, and she will reward you. ‘’ 

* * *

‘’ So her name is Cassie? ‘’ Glimmer asked, her legs crossed in front of her as she sat down on Adora’s bed, with Adora and Bow. Adora nodded quickly, she didn’t tell the truth about who she slept with, she didn’t realize why. Even though it wasn’t her fault, she still felt guilty and weird. 

‘’ Yeah, that’s it. Cassie. She was nice. ‘’ Adora shrugged, playing with her sleeve of her hoodie nervously as she stared down at it. Glimmer let out a loud groan, she slapped Adora’s thigh, causing the blonde girl to lift her head to stare at Glimmer with wide eyes. 

‘’ What the hell was that for? ‘’ Adora asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

‘’ Tell us about her. What did she look like? ‘’ Glimmer asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora. 

Adora rubbed the back of her neck nervously, she gulped slightly and shrugged. Come on, the opposite of Catra. ‘’ Uh, she had long, blonde hair. Uh, she had brown eyes and she was really tall, taller than me. And uh, no abs. And she was wearing a dress. ‘’ 

‘’ She was blonde with brown eyes? ‘’ Bow asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. ‘’ And why is the abs thing relevant? ‘’

‘’ Colored hair! ‘’ Adora shouted out, causing Bow and Glimmer to widen their eyes in surprise. Adora let out an awkward chuckle and shrugged. ‘’ And the abs thing is not relevant, forget I said that. ‘’ 

‘’ Okay. ‘’ Glimmer mumbled, studying Adora’s face. The blonde girl looked to the side before averting her gaze back to Glimmer. The shorter girl leaned her face closer, narrowing her eyes at Adora. ‘’ You are hiding something. ‘’ 

Adora shook her head slowly, her heart beating faster against her chest. Did she just get caught? ‘’ No. I’m really not. ‘’ Adora said, forcing a tight smile on her face. She is a cop, for fucks sake. Why does she suck at this? 

‘’ Fine, how was she in bed then? ‘’ Glimmer asked, leaning back again, away from Adora’s face. 

Bow blushed slightly, he rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’ Uh, is it really an appropriate question? ‘’ 

Glimmer rolled her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest as she raised an eyebrow at Adora. ‘’ Spill it. ‘’

Adora let out a quiet sigh, she managed to force out a believable grin, tilting her head to the side. ‘’ Great. She was great, she took good care of me, and she fucked me really well. I could barely walk the next day. ‘’ Adora held up four fingers, smirking at Glimmer. ‘’ I came four times. ‘’ Adora could feel herself flustered, she was blushing furiously as she spilled out the truth about how Catra was in bed. 

Glimmer narrowed her eyes at Adora before smiling widely. ‘’ Great! I’m glad you had fun! ‘’ Glimmer clapped her hands together once, she looked between Bow and Adora, smiling brightly at them. ‘’ Let’s order some pizza, my cute detectives! ‘’ 

Bow quickly jumped up from the bed, he walked over to his jacket, which was hanging on Adora’s desk chair. He pulled out his phone, he looked over at his two friends and pointed at them. ‘’ Two large margherita pizzas should be enough, right? ‘’ 

Glimmer raised an eyebrow at Bow, she pointed her thumb towards Adora. ‘’ Have you met her? ‘’ Adora let out a dramatic gasp, she looked at Glimmer with wide eyes. 

‘’ I don’t eat that much! ‘’ Adora exclaimed, defending herself from Glimmer’s accusations. Glimmer crossed her arms over her chest, she looked at Adora and raised both her eyebrows at her. Adora opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly shut it when she realized that Glimmer was probably right. 

‘’ Yes, hello. Two Margherita pizzas. Could you also add some french fries on the side? ‘’ Bow said to the pizza shop through the phone, he looked over at Glimmer and Adora. Both the girls gave Bow four thumbs up, Adora nodded quickly, because yes to french fries, she adores them. ‘’ Yeah, thank you. ‘’ Bow said before hanging up, he walked back over to the bed and sat down next to his friends again. 

‘’ They should be here in about thirty minutes or so, right? What are we going to do until then? ‘’ Adora asked, looking between Bow and Glimmer. 

‘’ Can we please discuss our mission? ‘’ Bow said, raising an eyebrow at Adora. Adora looked at Bow, she furrowed her eyebrows. That was seriously the last thing she wanted to discuss, and Bow shouldn’t really say this in front of a civilian, even though Glimmer is their friend, and maybe Micah told her already. 

‘’ We really shouldn’t discuss this, Bow. Glimmer is a civilian, and it’s classified police work. ‘’ Adora shrugged, she glanced at Glimmer from the corners of her eyes. The other girl was staring at Adora with her mouth agape before she glared at Adora. 

‘’ Since when did you care about the civilian thing? ‘’ Glimmer asked, glaring at Adora like she was seriously pissed at her. 

‘’ It’s just- If your dad hasn't already told you, that means it’s classified. This is not just a robbery or a cat is hanging from a tree situation. And Bow shouldn’t have said anything. ‘’ Adora said, looking at Bow with a slight glare, causing the boy to clear his throat and look away. 

‘’ Jeez, Adora, promotion has changed you. ‘’ Glimmer said with a soft scoff, looking away from Adora. 

Adora let out a quiet sigh, she shook her head slowly. No, not really. The promotion hasn’t changed Adora, but sleeping with the enemy certainly has. More importantly, that means the enemy has seen Adora in her most vulnerable state. What if Catra tries to use that to get the upper hand on the police? Adora needs to play it cool if she ever runs into Catra, even though she begs the universe to not let that happen. 

‘’ No, it’s not that. I just worry about you, and if you know too much, I’m afraid the mob family will use it against us. You know, you’re the mayor’s daughter and all that. ‘’ 

Glimmer and Bow stared at Adora with their mouths agape, Adora looked between them until she realized what she just said. She quickly clasped a hand against her mouth, her eyes wide as she stared at Bow and Glimmer. ‘’ I mean- Uh- ‘’ 

‘’ Oh my god, there is a mob family in Brightmoon City? ‘’ Glimmer said, she had an open-mouthed grin spread across her face. ‘’ You have to tell me everything! ‘’ 

‘’ Well, you see- ‘’ Bow tried to say something, Adora quickly clasped her hand over his mouth. 

‘’ No, Bow. She can’t know too much. ‘’ Adora let out a sigh, she dropped her hand from Bow’s mouth before looking at Glimmer. ‘’ Don’t tell your father that I accidentally told you. ‘’ 

Glimmer smirked smugly at Adora, she tucked a loose hair behind Adora’s ear. ‘’ On one condition. You tell me everything now. ‘’ 

Adora rolled her eyes, she let out a sigh and shook her head slowly. ‘’ This is a bad idea. ‘’ 

‘’ Bow, spill it. ‘’ Glimmer said, looking at Bow and pointing her finger at him. 

‘’ Fine. There is a mob family that has been moving into Brightmoon City. You know Horde Industries? ‘’ Bow asked Glimmer, raising an eyebrow at her. 

Glimmer nodded slowly, she looked at Bow with fascinated eyes. ‘’ The oil industry. ‘’

‘’ Yeah, and it’s run by Shannon Weaver, AKA Shadow Weaver. The police believe that she is the boss of this mob family, with her daughter Catrina as the heir. ‘’ Bow said, telling Glimmer absolutely everything. Adora stared at Bow at the mention of Catra’s name, her full name, not the name she screamed out when Catra fucked her. 

‘’ And what are they doing here in Brightmoon then? ‘’ Glimmer asked. 

Bow shrugged, he let out a quiet sigh. ‘’ No idea. We think they will supply drugs around the city, so we need to find proof that they are a mob family, so we can lock them up. ‘’ 

Adora looked between Bow and Glimmer, she gulped slightly as she felt warm and sweaty all of sudden. Glimmer let out a quiet whine, she was pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. ‘’ Why does everything interesting happen to you guys? Being a lawyer sucks. ‘’ 

‘’ Trust me, this is not as much fun as you think. ‘’ Adora mumbled, she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Glimmer waved her hand towards Adora, telling her to be quiet as she stared at Bow. 

‘’ And what else? ‘’ 

Bow shrugged, he looked between Adora and Glimmer. ‘’ That’s it. There is not enough proof that they are responsible for the drugs, but BCPD is doing everything we can to lock up these bad guys! ‘’ Bow said excitedly, grinning from ear to ear as he lifted his hand to give Adora a high five. The blonde girl forced a tight smile, she hit her palm against Bow’s loosely and then they heard the doorbell. 

Adora’s eyes widened, she quickly got off from the bed. She awkwardly made finger guns towards Bow and Glimmer. ‘’ I will get it! ‘’ She said before walking, more like jogging, out of the room. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo looking forward to write this! As always, let me know what you guys think in the comments ❤️


	3. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeello, I just wanted to say how happy I am that you are enjoying this story! It means the world to me, and I hope the rest of the story will be just as exciting as you hope! <3

The quiet room was filled with the sounds of moaning, Adora was laying naked on the bed, her back arching and she ran her hands through short curls of hair between her legs. Adora moaned, her eyes were closed as the person between her legs licked and sucked on her clit like her life depended on it. Adora was whimpering, desperately trying to grind her hips up to meet the tongue that did wonders on her pussy. 

Two pairs of hands were gripping onto Adora’s thighs, the blonde girl had one leg over the woman’s shoulder whilst the other leg was laying flat on the bed. The woman dug her nails into Adora’s thighs, holding her spread open as she lavished Adora’s pussy. Licking. Sucking. Biting. Every area that she could. Adora was going insane, she turned her head to the side as she squeezed her eyes tighter, she bit her bottom lip, soft moans escaping her throat as she felt herself nearing the edge. The woman slowly slipped in two fingers into Adora’s entrance, curling them before thrusting them in and out of Adora roughly. The blonde girl threw her head back, she let out a loud moan as her hands moved to grip onto the sheets in an attempt to hold onto something whilst the woman fucked her with her fingers and tongue. 

The tongue disappeared after a while, Adora could feel the body between her legs move further up. The fingers didn’t stop their movements, still thrusting in and out of Adora. A strong hand gripped onto Adora’s jaw, forcing her to turn her head and open her eyes to stare up at the heterochromatic eyes that were staring down at her. 

‘’ Catra. ‘’ Adora moaned, biting her bottom lip as Catra fucked into her harder with her fingers, every thrust brushed against her g-spot. Catra was looking down at Adora with almost a possessive gaze, they didn’t break eye contact even though Adora was struggling to keep her eyes open as the feeling of pure pleasure washed over her. 

‘’ You are mine, princess. ‘’ Catra whispered, leaning down to brush her lips against Adora’s as she thrust her fingers harder and faster. Adora was so close, just a little more, a little harder, faster. Fuck. 

A loud noise was echoing next to Adora’s ear, it was so annoying and the feeling of Catra’s fingers inside her was disappearing slowly as the noise kept getting louder and louder.

Adora snapped her eyes open as the sound of an alarm woke her up from the dream. Adora let out a loud groan, she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision before reaching her hand to her phone, she turned off the alarm and tossed the phone to the side. She stared up at the ceiling, a small whine escaped her lips. ‘’ What the hell was that? ‘’ 

She sleepily threw her legs over the edge of the bed, she let out a quiet yawn and got up from the bed. It was time to go to work, and honestly, she was in no mood. The dream has left her completely wet and horny. What the hell was that? Dreams are a part of our subconscious, but there is no way in hell she is thinking about Catra like that. 

Adora got herself ready, she brushed her teeth, put up her hair in a ponytail and got dressed to go to work. She got into her car, drove her way to the station and when she got in, she was quickly joined by Bow, who walked with her to her desk. 

‘’ Had a good night? ‘’ Bow asked, looking at Adora with a raised eyebrow. Adora quickly stopped on her tracks, she looked at him with wide eyes as a deep blush spread across her cheeks. 

‘’ What? ‘’ Adora asked, she let out a cough and shrugged. ‘’ Yeah, I had a good night's sleep. ‘’ Adora forced a tight smile, she patted Bow’s shoulder gently before continuing her walk towards her desk. 

Bow nodded slowly, he walked with Adora before sitting down on the opposite side of Adora’s desk. ‘’ Good, because Micah wanted to talk to us. He got a mission for us, actually. ‘’ Bow grinned widely. 

Adora raised an eyebrow at him, she grabbed a pen and swirled it around with her fingers. ‘’ Why are you smiling? ‘’ 

Bow shrugged and smiled at Adora. ‘’ It’s our first mission as detectives, and we are actually doing some field work right now. ‘’ 

Adora shrugged lightly, she knew she was supposed to be excited, but this is probably about the whole Horde Drug Cartel thing, and the dream is still stuck behind the back of Adora’s head. Adora forced a tight smile, and nodded slowly. ‘’ It’s exciting. So, when is Micah gonna talk to us? ‘’ 

Bow looked behind her at the chief’s office, he grinned widely before looking at Adora. ‘’ In about five minutes, I think. ‘’ And just when Bow said that, the door to Micah’s office opened up and Micah took a step out of his office, looking around the precinct. 

Adora looked behind her shoulder at him, Micah pointed at her, then Bow and then to Mermista. All of three of them got out of their seats, and Micah turned around to walk into his office again. They followed him inside, Bow closed the door behind them as they looked at their chief. 

‘’ Are you three ready for your first mission in this case? ‘’ Micah asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked between all of three of them. 

They all nodded once, Mermista looked like she was already bored with this, even though everyone knew she wasn’t. She always had a resting bitch face, like she was done with everything and everyone. She is a good detective, she has been a detective longer than Bow and Adora has, so they always keep in mind to ask her in case they wonder something. 

‘’ Good, because we have gotten some information on this case. I want you three to visit our local stripclub, The Cat, to gain some intel on our drug family. ‘’ Micah said, he walked towards his desk and received three files, with the stamp CLASSIFIED on top of them. 

‘’ Why The Cat? ‘’ Mermista asked, grabbing her file from Micah and opening it up to look through it. 

Adora chewed on her bottom lip, she looked down at the file and opened it. A picture of Catra was the first thing she saw. This picture wasn’t like the first one she saw on the board during the meeting, but this one was a lot clearer. Catra was wearing a suit, as usual, and she was actually sitting on a chair in a cafeteria, a cup of coffee in front of her. She looked absolutely dashing in that suit, and Adora could feel herself become wet between her legs. She gulped and closed the file slowly. 

‘’ Because Catrina, the daughter, is usually there, spending her time and money watching the dancers. ‘’ Micah said, looking between all three of them. Adora ducked her head, she looked down at the closed file and furrowed her eyebrows. Catra is spending time in that stripclub, watching beautiful girls dance for her whilst she throws her money at them. Something about all of that made something turn in Adora’s stomach, she felt like throwing up, and it certainly wasn’t because of the strippers, it was more about the fact that Catra was watching them. Is it- Is she feeling jealous? 

‘’ Okay, and what is the plan? ‘’ Bow asked, raising an eyebrow at Micah before looking at Adora. He noticed his friend’s unusual behaviour, he nudged Adora’s arm gently with his elbow. She looked at him with slightly wide eyes before shaking her head and turned her gaze towards Micah instead. 

‘’ I want you three to keep an eye out on her, see who she talks to, what she does, if she meets up with anyone that might have something to do with it. Can I trust you three on this? ‘’ Micah asked, narrowing his eyes at them and crossing his arms over his chest. 

‘’ Yes, chief, we got this. ‘’ Bow said, saluting awkwardly at Micah. Adora and Mermista looked at Bow with furrowed eyebrows, Adora scrunched up her nose at the awkward silence that followed Bow’s gesture. 

Micah stared at Bow before letting out a sigh, shaking his head. ‘’ Dress up accordingly, like you can actually afford to go there. This place is surrounded with rich people, and these people have power. Make sure to check out the surroundings. Most importantly, make sure to get information on Catrina Weaver. ‘’ 

Adora gulped slightly, they all nodded in agreement before leaving the room. Mermista and Bow immediately went to their desks to look through the files, and Adora was trying to keep her shit together. This is gonna be rough, but she is a detective, and she has to do her job, pushing all her feelings for this situation aside. 

* * *

When the night arrived, Adora was taking a ride with Mermista and Bow, all dressed up in fancy suits and dresses. Adora was wearing a white and gold dress, it was a little short, showing off her legs and it was tight, hugging her figure perfectly. She was also wearing high heels, her feet felt really uncomfortable in these, but she had to follow through the mission. 

They got out of the car, and made their way towards the entrance of the stripclub, where a large bodyguard was standing there. Mermista walked ahead of her, and Bow was walking behind them. They didn’t wear their guns or the badges, trying to fit into this place. As soon as they walked through the doors, the lighting changed and everything was dark except for the purple light that was surrounding the room. 

Music was blasting as they arrived into the room, where women were dancing on the poles, earning their share of dollars that were being thrown at them. Adora eyed the room, looking around for Catra or anything else suspicious.

Bow leaned in close to Adora, whispering into her ear. ‘’ She is here. Six o’clock. ‘’ Bow pulled back to look at Adora, he glanced quickly behind her before looking back at Adora. Adora turned her head discreetly, and she immediately saw Catra, sitting on a booth with one leg over the other, wearing a dark colored suit, it was hard to make out the color of it due to the dark, and as usual, her bodyguard was standing close to her. 

Adora looked at Bow, she gave him a slight nod and looked at Mermista. “ See anything unusual? “ She asked her colleague, Mermista looked at Adora and shook her. 

“ Not yet. Let’s keep our eyes out for anything. We need to blend in with the rest of the guests. Act like you’ve been here before. “ Mermista said, rolling her eyes at the newbies. 

Bow furrowed his eyebrows, he was looking at Catra’s direction before he shifted his gaze to look at Adora. “ Our target is staring at you. '' Bow said, it was hard to hear due to the music, but Adora managed to make out what he was telling her. 

Adora was blushing as she glanced at Catra, the brunette girl from across the room smirked at Adora and gestured to her to come over with a crooked finger. Adora quickly looked back at her colleagues with wide eyes, she gulped slightly. 

“ I think she is interested in you, Adora. Great job with the dress. “ Mermista said, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking at Adora. “ Get over there. “ 

Adora’s eyes widened further, she was blushing furiously now as she stared at Mermista. “ Wait, what? “ 

“ Go over there and flirt with her. See if she will spill some secrets to a pretty blonde. “ Mermista said, tilting her head slightly to the side. 

“ Mermista is right. “ Bow said, biting the inside of his cheek. Adora looked at him with wide eyes, why is he ganging up against her? “ I mean, we have an opportunity to get close to her now. Just- Play it cool and see if she will bite. “ 

“ Oh, she is definitely a biter. “ Mermista made that snarky comment, causing Adora’s blush to deepen as she remembered hers and Catra’s night together. 

Adora took a deep breath, she nodded slowly and turned around to catch Catra still staring at her. Adora gulped slightly, she walked over to Catra and tilted her head to the side as a forced smile spread across Adora’s face. It was hard to look at Catra, really, because all Adora could think about is that dream from this morning. 

“ Hey, Adora, what a pleasure to see you here. “ Catra said, holding onto a glass of whiskey in her hand. “ Here to dance? “ Catra smirked at Adora, she loved seeing Adora blush. 

Adora was blushing furiously, but she tried to maintain an act, so she raised an eyebrow at Catra. “ I’m here to watch, actually. “ This will be easy, Catra doesn’t know she is a cop, and she doesn’t know that Adora knows that she is a criminal. 

Catra raised both her eyebrows before dropping them, she patted the seat next to her. “ Watch with me. '' Adora accepted the invitation, even though it sounded more like a demand coming from Catra. She glanced at Catra’s bodyguard before slowly sitting down next to Catra, crossing one leg over the other. “ Something to drink? '' Catra asked Adora, smiling.

Adora looked at Catra, she licked her lips slowly and nodded. “ Yeah, sure, thanks. “ Catra glanced down at Adora’s lips before looking at a waitress close to them, she gestured to the waitress to come over, which she did, and then Catra grabbed a glass of champagne to give to Adora. 

“ Didn’t really take you for a girl that comes to these sort of places. “ Catra said, tilting her head slightly to the side as she stared at Adora, their eyes locking. 

Adora forced a smile, it was actually believable. “ I enjoy the shows. “ Adora said whilst shrugging, she took a sip from her champagne. Catra was just eyeing her, her eyes slowly drifted to stare at Adora’s exposed legs before she averted her gaze to look at Adora. 

“ You are really beautiful tonight. “ Catra said, smirking softly at Adora before taking a sip from her whiskey. 

Adora stared at Catra, blushing. “ Thank you. “ Adora whispered, and god, Catra looks really good too. Like so good. The dream from this morning kept echoing inside Adora’s mind, like she wanted to relive that. But she couldn’t, and she needed to fucking focus. “ Catra, have you- “ 

Adora didn’t get to finish her sentence as a woman walked over to them, she was wearing really beautiful black lingerie, her hair was brown, wavy and long. And she was really gorgeous.

“ Catra, darling, it has been so long. “ The woman said with a bright smile, Catra looked at her with a smirk and uncrossed her legs. 

“ Too long. “ Catra said back, the woman sat down on Catra’s lap, crossing her leg over the other and Catra wrapped her arm around the woman’s waist. Adora could feel her heart pound harder against her chest, and it stopped when she saw the woman lean down to kiss Catra passionately. 

Adora averted her gaze away, she felt a pit of jealousy echo in her stomach. She gripped onto the glass of champagne a little harder, until she couldn’t take it anymore. She let out a cough against her better judgement, causing Catra and the woman to pull apart from the passionate kiss.

Catra let out a soft chuckle, she gestured towards Adora with her hand while looking at the woman. “ Sorry. This is Adora. “ Catra said, introducing Adora to her friend. Catra then looked at Adora, gesturing her hand to the woman. “ Adora, this is Ambrosia. “ 

Adora furrowed her eyebrows, she reached a hand out for Ambrosia to shake it gently. “ Ambrosia? Is that your real name? “ 

Ambrosia let out a soft laugh, she rested her hands on Catra’s shoulders. “ No, sweetheart, that’s my stage name. We don’t share our real names in this business, too many horndogs that won’t leave you alone. “ 

“ Oh, right, sorry. “ Adora forced a soft chuckle, she rubbed the back of her neck. 

“ Are you one of Catra’s girls? '' Ambrosia asked Adora. 

Adora’s eyes widened slightly, she glanced at Catra, who was staring at Adora with a smirk, before shifting her gaze to look at Ambrosia. “ No, I’m not. “ 

Catra started to grin widely, she enjoyed that comment a little too much. Like it was a challenge. Ambrosia raised an eyebrow, she smiled softly at Adora. “ Well, that’s too bad, darling. “ 

Catra looked at Ambrosia, she smiled at the other girl and rubbed her hand gently on Ambrosia’s thigh. ” How about you go and give me and my friend a little show? “ 

Ambrosia smiled down at Catra, she caressed Catra’s cheek gently before getting off Catra’s lap, she placed her hands on her hips and turned to Adora. “ Enjoy the show, darling. It will be worth it, and don’t be shy to spend a little money. “ 

Adora blushed furiously, she smiled shyly up at Ambrosia and nodded before the woman turned around to leave. Adora looked at Catra, and Catra didn’t stop staring at her. “ So, are you two dating? “ 

Catra let out a soft chuckle, she shook her head slowly. “ No, we are just friends. “ 

“ Are you a regular here, or something? “ 

Catra looked at Adora, tilting her head to the side. “ Regular? I owe this place. “ 

Adora’s eyes widened. “ You owe The Cat? “ Why didn’t she know that? Did Micah forget to mention it or didn’t he know either? 

Catra nodded slowly. “ I know every single person here. See that guy over there? “ Catra gestured with her head towards a middle aged guy with a grey suit. Adora looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows. “ He is cheating on his wife and he is paying big money for a private show from my dancers. What he doesn’t know is that his wife is cheating on him with the poolboy. “ 

Adora looked at Catra with furrowed eyebrows. “ How do you know all this? “ 

Catra looked at Adora, she smiled at her and shrugged. “ I know everything that is going on in this city. “ Catra said, she looked between Adora’s eyes before looking towards the stage and taking a sip from her glass of whiskey. Adora stared at Catra, that comment made her feel really uneasy, but she couldn’t show it. Adora looked towards the stage, Ambrosia was dancing on the pole really gracefully, she spun around on that pole like gravity wasn’t a thing, like her weight meant nothing. Catra stared at Adora, she licked her lips slowly. 

“ What are you thinking about, Princess? '' Catra whispered, sending chills down Adora’s spine. The blonde girl looked at Catra, her eyes shifting to look between the two pairs of heterochromatic eyes. Adora’s eyes glanced down to Catra’s lips before she averted her gaze to meet Catra’s stare. 

“ I just- I think they are beautiful up there. “ Adora whispered, Catra was leaning closer to her and like a magnetic force, Adora leaned in slowly. Adora’s breath hitched as she felt Catra’s hand on her thigh, slowly rubbing it. 

“ You know what I think? “ Catra whispered, her lips were brushing against Adora’s cheek, causing the other girl to close her eyes and bite her bottom lip. “ I think I can fuck you right here, and no one will ever know. “ Catra’s hand was moving further up, under Adora’s dress to her upper thigh. Adora gulped, she felt herself become flustered and wet as Catra touched her. “ Would you like that? “ 

“ Yes. “ Adora whimpered quietly, Catra’s hand was inching closer to Adora’s crotch until her fingers grazed against Adora’s panties. Adora snapped her eyes open as realization hit her. What is she doing? She pulled back from Catra, and the other girl quickly removed her hand from Adora’s thigh. “ No, wait, wait. “ Adora let out an awkward laugh, she pointed at Catra. “ You’re really good at this. “ Catra smirked at Adora, raising an eyebrow at the flustered girl in front of her. “ But uh, we can’t. “ 

“ Why not? “ Catra asked, tilting her head to the side. 

Adora stared at Catra, she tried to come up with a good enough excuse so that Catra wouldn’t think she is weird. “ We are in public. “

“ Let’s go somewhere private. “

“ I meant, I’m here with my friends. “

“ So were you last time, didn’t stop you there. “

“ I’m on my period? “

“ Is that supposed to be a problem? “

Adora let out a sigh, she knew that Catra was messing with her right now, given the way Catra was trying to stifle a laugh by piercing her lips into a thin line, a smile tried to spread over Catra’s face. Adora looked at her, forcing a smile. “ I’m not in the mood tonight. ‘’ Adora looked behind her shoulder at Bow and Mermista before looking back at Catra. ‘’ I should probably get back to my friends. “

Catra nodded once, she smiled at Adora. “ Yeah, probably. But hey, Adora, if you ever want to recreate our first night together, you know where to find me. “ 

Adora looked at Catra, she let out a soft sigh as she leaned in close. She closed her eyes and placed a soft kiss on Catra’s cheek. Adora let her lips linger over Catra’s soft skin before pulling back, she smiled forcefully at Catra as she got up. Catra was just staring at Adora as she left the booth and walked over to her friends. 

Catra reached a hand up, she grazed the tips of her fingers over the cheek Adora just kissed before a wicked smirk spread over her lips. Scorpia looked down at Catra with a raised eyebrow. “ How did it go? “ The taller woman asked.

Catra was staring at Adora, she caught the blonde girl looking behind her shoulder at Catra before she changed her focus towards her friends. “ I think it went perfectly well. “ 

* * *

“ I’m telling you, I didn’t get enough information except that she owes the club, and she knows the regulars. “ Adora said, pacing the floor of the precinct. It was late, no one was in there except for Mermista, Bow and Adora. They were discussing tonight’s events, Mermista was seated by her desk, writing down on a block everything Adora was saying. 

“ And the woman who sat down on Catrina’s lap? Did she seem suspicious to you? “ Mermista asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora.

Adora furrowed her eyebrows, she shook her head. “ No. Just a dancer. “ Adora let out a sigh, ducked her head and kept pacing the floor, repeating every moment of tonight in her head. And then she stopped, she lifted her head and looked at Mermista and Bow with wide eyes. “ Oh my god, she knows. “ 

Mermista furrowed her eyebrows, she shook her head slowly. “ Ugh, Adora, speak clearly please. Know what? “ 

Adora shook her head slowly, clearly in shock. “ She told me that she knows everything that is going on in this city. Meaning, she knows everything about everyone. “ She stared at Mermista, hoping she would come to the same realization as Adora did. 

Bow just stared between them two. “ I’m really confused right now. “ 

Mermista stared at Adora with wide eyes. “ She knew that we were detectives, that means… “ 

Adora looked at Bow, her heart was beating faster against her chest at the possibility of what she is about to say. “ She knows we are coming after them. ''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Don't be shy to tell me what you think, comments are always appreciated! I'm posting every Friday/Saturday (depending on your timezone, but it’s 1am Saturday in Sweden when I post), because there is no job nor school so people can relax, sit back and read mafia heir Catra tell Detective Adora how she would like to fuck her. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ha? Haaa? What did we think?


End file.
